


Alien Anatomy Lesson

by hhertzof



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The obligatory sex pollen story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Anatomy Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "alien sex pollen" at [**oncoming_storms**](http://community.livejournal.com/oncoming_storms/)

Sarah walked into the library and immediately began coughing. Pinching her nose and closing her mouth, she found herself wishing she had a handkerchief, but she hadn't even bothered to grab her dressing gown, thinking the Doctor was occupied in the console room.

She couldn't remember it ever getting this dusty, though. And the dust was odd. Rainbow coloured, peppermint scented and slightly shiny, like someone had crushed boiled sweets very fine and released the dust into the vents. Though the highest concentration was swirling around the Doctor. "You should dust in here sometimes, Doctor."

The Doctor looked up from his book, faintly embarrassed. "It's not dust. Sarah, what are you doing in here anyway? Isn't it your sleep cycle?"

"Couldn't sleep. Decided I wanted something to read." The attempt at speaking through the dust caused Sarah burst out with a fresh round of coughing. "If it isn't dust, what is it, Doctor?"

"Pollen," he muttered as though he didn't want her to question further.

"Pollen?" Her laughter caused a fresh round of coughing, but it seemed like her body was getting used to it because she was finding it easier to breathe. "You _pollinate_? She knew he was an alien race, but this was stranger than anything she had experienced in her travels. "I'm not going to get pregnant, am I? Though if you reproduce by pollination, I don't imagine that we're genetically compatible."

The Doctor relented, and laying down his book, he straightened his ruffles and explained in his usual pompous manner, "Not pollination precisely. It's a pheromone my species produces when we're- _sexually aroused_." He muttered the last bit, in clear embarrassment. "Nothing to concern yourself with. The pollen shouldn't affect you in any way. Just toddle on back to bed, and don't worry about it."

As if Sarah Jane Smith would give up that easily. Completely oblivious to her too-short nightie, or at least acting like she was, she perched on the table and continued her interrogation. "So how do Time Lords reproduce?" She'd clearly interrupted his _private time_ and she couldn't resist milking it a bit. He probably wasn't attracted to humans, but if she were being honest with herself, she did fancy him a little. Even if he looked old enough to be her grandfather, there was something about the velvet. Or perhaps it was the pollen. He must be wrong about it not affecting humans because she was starting to feel twinges of arousal.

"Looms." The Doctor replied curtly, though he didn't go back to his book.

"Oh, come on, Doctor, you can go into more detail than that."

The Doctor sighed. "We choose characteristics and weave the genes together on a loom."

"But before that? You must have had some way of reproducing before you had that technology." And the affect the pollen had on her body was decidedly pleasant. She certainly wasn't inclined to leave.

The Doctor sighed again. "Mostly like humans. A few differences. You should really get some sleep. I don't want you falling asleep on me when we reach Florana."

"This is much more interesting, Doctor." This was absurd. She was probably better off going back to her room and masturbating than querying the Doctor about his sexual proclivities. "So you don't have a penis shaped like a flower."

He stared at her oddly. "Sarah, is there a point to all this, or are you trying to wear out your welcome?" After a moment, he added, "Or am I wrong about the affect of this pollen on humans? Go back to your room, Sarah. I have no intention of taking advantage of you in this state."

As if Sarah was going to leave now. "But you would take advantage of me at another time? That seems a little silly if you always pollinate when you're sexually aroused. Besides when am I ever going to have another opportunity to shag an alien?" She dropped lightly off the table and settled herself comfortably on his lap. "You've got an itch, I've got an itch. Doesn't it make sense to scratch them together?"

The Doctor stared at her, then burst out laughing. "Fair enough. Your bedroom or mine?"

"Mine is closer." She grinned and didn't object when he carried her out of the room for a hands on lesson in alien anatomy.


End file.
